DIVISION OF GLOBAL PROGRAMS PROJECT SUMMARY The Division of Global Programs (DGP) of the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) was officially established in 1999 to help direct, strengthen, and expand the Center?s international collaborations. It represents a broad-based, multi-component unit that supports a wide variety of Center objectives and initiatives. The DGP currently has 16 international partnerships in 12 program countries including Indonesia, Nepal, China, Bangladesh, Thailand, Dem. Rep. of Congo, Mexico, India, Brazil (prog. in development), Laos (prog. in development), Vietnam (prog. in development), and Cambodia (prog. in development).. There are four main objectives of the DGP, that also support many of the NIH-specified goals that are central to the National Primate Research Centers? Program: 1) Resource Support: Assist with the development of international breeding programs and the efficient acquisition and sharing of existing captive primates so as to ensure the availability of nonhuman primate resources at a local, national and international level; 2) Research: Facilitate joint research projects relating to the biology, management, and conservation of wild primate populations with collaborating institutions; 3) Training: Provide educational and training opportunities in primatology, conservation biology and global health for students, staff, and faculty from collaborating institutions; and 4) Outreach: Engage and educate the general public about the importance of primate conservation, the significant achievements in biomedical research, and the translational value of the work. Working in collaboration with our international partners, the DGP will continue to assist with the development/management of primate breeding programs. We also will continue to initiate joint research in the area of Conservation Biology to contribute to the improvement of primate population health, management strategies, and long-term viability. This research program also supports the DGP?s resource objective by generating data that is often pertinent to the operation of primate breeding programs both international and domestic. The DGP?s training and outreach education programs will continue to expand and offer unique educational and learning opportunities in primate conservation biology and global health for university students, professionals, school children (K-12), and the general public, both locally and internationally. The goal is to help stimulate, educate and train the next generation regarding the importance of primate conservation and sustainable use, the significance of biomedical research, and the translational benefits to human health.